1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simple reversible two-position frame hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different people are pleased by different arrangements. In recent years, a substantial number of people have discovered that they enjoy looking at art and photographs when the art of photographs are in a stand-off position about an inch from the wall. Initially, wood and other similar type of material was used to make the frame stand-off from the wall. In recent years, a variety of support means have been used which permit these frames to stand-off from the wall.
Unfortunately, art being as subjective as it is, some people enjoy seeing an art frame in the stand-off position for a while and then want it switched back to the flush position against the wall. Unfortunately, up to the time of the present invention, this has required a substantial amount of work. There has been, prior to the present invention, no simple frame hanger which is reversable and quickly and easily permits the art lover to switch his art back and forth from the flush to the stand-off position. There has been no prior art including the advantages of the present invention which can be shipped flat or stored flat prior to and after use. Most prior mechanisms are expensive, heavy not designed to make maximum use of the laws of mechanics, not designed to compensate for structural change in art after hanging, and do not have the two position feature and flexibility of the present invention.